


More Than Anything

by LycorisLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Louis, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Model Harry, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisLife/pseuds/LycorisLife
Summary: Being able to see through the eyes of your soulmate may seem like a dream come true to many, but reality proves a little more complicated. For two young boys it's all they could ever wish for but as time passes by they come to realise that there's no pain quite the same as longing to have someone who just isn’t there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [shanelleo](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/)! Shanelle, you are not only an incredibly talented artist but one of the sweetest people ever. I'm so glad you're my friend :) I just wanted to say thank you for being awesome (and also show people your beautiful art). You mentioned once that you like soulmate fics so here you go, I hope you enjoy it!

It was when he was only six years old and he opened his eyes to the image of bright pink still imprinted on his retinas that he experienced the first excited buzz of inspiration. Louis Tomlinson had just seen his soulmate for the first time.

Well, he had seen [their coat](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/133339698970) at least. Nonetheless Louis wouldn’t let this slight detail get in his way. That wasn’t how soulmate visions _worked_ anyway. He knew that much. His mum had told him in the much anticipated ‘soulmate talk’ that she had finally considered him old enough to have only a few months ago.

“Now, Louis,” she had said, her tone soft and low, “you know how most people in the world have someone called a soulmate?”

“Yes, mum!” he exclaimed with a hint of irritation slipping into his voice, “I know that. I’m not dumb.”

“No, you’re not, dear,” his mother had reassured him, her voice the pinnacle of patience before she continued on her train of thought. “So, most people have a special someone out there who they can call their soulmate. And there’s only one of them in the entire world,” she held up a delicate finger and tapped Louis gently on the nose only laughing when he huffed in indignation. “Now, once you’re both ready you can do this wonderful and _magical_ thing, Lou.”

“What, mum? What is it?”

“It’s called soulmate vision, love, and it means that whenever you choose to be you can connect to your soulmate.”

“How?” Louis breathed, his voice filled with barely contained wonder.

She gently took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently between her palms. “All you have to do, my love, is think really _really_ hard about showing your soulmate whatever it is that you see. If you can see it for yourself then you can try and show your soulmate too.”

“But,” Louis’ voice filled with concern, “how do I do that? What if it doesn’t work?”

“It may not work at first,” his mother told him gently, “but that’s because you’re still so young. As long as your soulmate is old enough to understand and receive your messages and most importantly, they’re _looking_ for them, then you can show them what you see. You can share your life with them before you even meet them.”

“Wow,” Louis grinned, “I could show them my friends and my favourite shows! I could show them anything!”

His mother smiled at him and pressed a kiss against his hands, tickling them as he snatched them away, giggling.

“Ah, but you can’t show them just anything, Lou,” she told him with a light shake of her head, “there are certain rules that you have to follow.”

“Rules?” he asked incredulously, a pout forming on his lips. “But you said it was magic! Magic doesn’t have rules.”

“Not so much rules as limitations,” she allowed. “You can show them anything you see with one important exception. You can never show them yourself or your name.”

“Why?”

“If they ever saw your reflection, a picture of you, or if you ever wrote your name down for them to see, then your soulmate would move hell and high water to find you. Imagine if that happened with everyone, sweetheart, it would be chaos. That isn’t the way things are meant  to be. When the time is right, and only then, will you see your soulmate for the first time.”

“When will that be?”

“Whenever the time is right, sweetheart,” his mother reassured him with a smile and a kiss. “Just be patient.”

~*~

Bringing himself back to the present Louis was ecstatic with joy at having seen a glimpse of his soulmate. Without giving pause for thought he was up and running through his house, yelling at the top of his voice.

“Mum!” Louis shouted, his voice already impressively loud considering his age. “Mum, I saw them!”

He clattered his way down the stairs as fast as his small legs would take him, only risking a small collision once which, if you asked him, was quite the impressive feat.

“Mum!” he screamed shrilly again, louder still. “Mum!”

He skidding round the corner of the sitting room and flung himself through the door only to be met by his mother’s half amused and half disapproving expression.

“For God’s sake Louis, what are you screaming about?”

“Mum,” he repeated once more in awe. “I saw them.”

Jay’s eyebrows sloped delicately in confusion. “Saw who, love?”

“Them,” Louis emphasised. “My soulmate,” he said, the word sounding reverent on his tongue.

There was a heavy pause in the room before Jay spoke in a quiet voice.

“What?” she breathed.

“I saw them, mum. My soulmate! I had a soulmate vision!” he declared, his voice rising in excitement.

“Oh,” she replied, a confused look passing over her face, “that’s great, Louis” she said unconvincingly.

Louis’ smile was quick to fall off his face.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy?” Louis questioned, his voice steeped in sadness.

“Oh, love I’m sorry,” she replied, kneeling down to be at his level. “I am happy, Lou,” his mother was quick to reassure him, a smile blooming across her face. “Of course I’m happy for you sweetheart! It’s wonderful!”

“Why were you all frowny then?” Louis mumbled, his forehead creasing in distress.

“Oh Lou, love,” his mum sighed and stroked his cheek lovingly, “I was just surprised is all. Most people don’t have their first vision for a few years yet.”

“Wait, really?” Louis asked, his eyes lighting up at the very idea of being special.

His mother chuckled. “Yes, love. Usually they come when you’re older.”

“But I’m already old, mum!” he reminded her bluntly, “I’m six, remember?”

She chuckled happily and placed a kiss against his forehead, “I remember, Lou. Just don’t go around showing off to all your friends just yet, alright? They might be jealous they haven’t had any yet.”

Louis scowled at her. “But it was so exciting! And so pink!”

“Pink?” she asked, her voice light in curiosity.

“Yeah!” Louis recited in excitement. “I think it was their clothes maybe but they were pink! Or maybe,” his eyes grew wide, “maybe they are pink themselves!”

“Maybe, love,” his mother allowed with a happy smile, “just be glad that getting to know them earlier means you have all the more time with them now.”

At that, Louis couldn’t help but grin impossibly bigger. And just like that, for a long time, Louis’ soulmate was pink.

At such a young age it was the one thing he had remembered and held on too throughout his childhood. All he could talk about for the weeks following his visions was how pretty pink was. As the weeks passed and he found, much to his annoyance, that his soulmate visions were few and far between he only clung onto this small piece of information all the more.

“My soulmate likes pink,” he would proudly declare to all who would listen, a smile radiating from his face.

“Oh, you’ve had a vision already?” his teachers would ask, surprise clear on their faces.

“Yes,” Louis would beam, “and they like pink which makes sense because pink is so _pretty_.”

During their craft time he would paint exclusively in pink tones and, mindful of his mother’s warning about boasting, would only explain his reasoning why to his closest friends.

After having heard enough complaints from his younger sisters about Louis stealing a number of their pink clothing and accessories his mother began to incorporate it into his own wardrobe.

Everyone thought that Louis simply loved pink, but the fact was that Louis simply loved his soulmate. At least to the extent that his young mind could understand, he just knew that they were important and would mean the world to him one day. And for him, that was more than enough to fall in love with the colour pink.

This particular character trait followed him throughout his primary education and into his secondary, in the form of pink bracelets, shoes and [beanies](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/154630980710/). It didn’t matter to him that the kids were crueller or that he was more often than not on the receiving ends of questioning glances because his soulmate liked pink and that was all that mattered to him. Nothing would stop him from carrying around a near constant reminder of whoever it was that was on the other end of his visions.

He had had a sprinkle of visions ever year and every one he held close to his heart, despite their often mediocre content. Sometimes it would be the sight of a back garden in the soft sunlight, other times the excited buzz of a playground with small feet pounding across the ground and more recently as his soulmate had grown up they had become a swirl of the same blurry faces and quiet town streets.

In turn Louis had tried to send his soulmate visions back, only hoping that they would be in tune enough to see them. Which, he had learned, was something that in fact was not all that likely.

As he had grown older and his friends had started to see their soulmates for the first time too, he had learned more of the enigma that was soulmate visions. His school had given them all a brief overview of the visions when he was younger but he had since been educated all about them.

Soulmate visions typically only occurred from the age of ten upwards and usually unknowingly on the part of the sender. What was referred to as the soulmate channel was what allowed them to see visions. For the first few times it would often be accessed by accident, as was the way with Louis’ first visions, but as a person matured it could only be opened with the pointed intent of the receiver. If they were not open to receiving the visions then they would simply never reach them.

He always wanted to be in contact with his soulmate, to know what they were doing and how they were feeling and he despaired when he learned that control of the vision channel was only something that could come with practice and time.

More than anything what annoyed him most was the imitations of the visions. He could theoretically show his soulmate anything that he could see himself but sometimes what he wanted to show them most he found himself unable to do so. It was as his mother had said, something in their biology hardwired them against meeting before the time was right, so any indication of his name or whereabouts simply refused to be sent through the channel. It was almost as if in knowing himself that what he was doing wouldn’t work that whatever he would try to send over automatically seemed covered with a haze. At first it had frustrated him endlessly but as a late teen he had finally learned to accept it as it was.

Still, he wished he at least knew _why_ it had to be that way, why he had to wait to meet his soulmate. But at the end of the day he knew better than to question nature, accepting that this was just the way things were and had always been. The visions were simply a part of life, and one most people were eternally grateful for, himself included. Because getting to see his soulmate in any way he could seemed nothing less of a treasured gift to him.

Especially since he and his soulmate had grown older and the visions had slowly started to become clearer and sent with more intent.

He had seen flashes of his soulmate at concerts, playing sports in the rain, walking through crowded markets and staring out of windows on long car journeys. And Louis loved it. He loved being a part of this stranger’s life. Knowing that he has was in their thoughts and that they wanted to connect with him, in any way that they could without even knowing him.

But he felt like he was beginning to know them. He had no clue what their name was or what they looked like, he didn’t so much as know their gender. But he knew that they were funny and kind and cared about him enough to want him in their life. And every time he received a vision of the outline of people laughing openly at something his soulmate had said or had simply seen the open sky through their eyes Louis had felt himself fall a little more in love with them every time.

Hilariously enough to all of his friends and family Louis hadn’t actually seen the reappearance of pink for quite some time. Not that he let this fact deter him at all as he steadily maintained that his soulmate liked pink. Regardless of whether it was true or not the soft colour still reminded Louis of his soulmate and as such he had become deeply attached to it and wouldn’t let any amount of teasing from his friends stop him from wearing it.

~*~

For Harry, his soulmate was warmth.

That was really the only way he could describe it. The visions he received often left him with this spread of warm comfort and happiness deep within him at having seen what his soulmate had wanted to show him. Even at the most random of visions he was always left with a smile on his face and a calmness settling over him.

He wanted to meet his soulmate more than anything.

He thought about them constantly and loved every second that he got to see into their lives. He always felt so lucky that he had started his visions from a young age and had been able to feel the presence of his soulmate for much of his childhood. He wanted to share everything with them and so, as they were so often on his mind, he sent as much as he could through their channel and only hoped that his soulmate would see even a fraction of it. And in turn he absolutely loved every new thing he learned about his own soulmate, whoever they may be.

He couldn’t be sure but he thought they had a large family as he often saw snippets of lots of children and food and each vision was tinged with the feeling of home and family. Those were the visions he liked the best as a child and even throughout his teenage years. Knowing that his soulmate was loved and cared for was all that he could ask for.

He was aware that most people didn’t become quite so obsessively attached to their soulmate at such a young age, but Harry couldn’t find it within himself to care. He had started his visions earlier, he would reason to himself, so of course he would be attached. It was only logical.

His teachers, however, did not appreciate it as they would often catch Harry with a faraway look in his eyes and he was trying to communicate with his soulmate to the point where they would often sit him near the front of the class to make sure he would pay attention to their lesson.

His friends had long grown used to it and didn’t particularly mind, they knew what Harry was like and no one could deny him the opportunity to communicate with his soulmate.

That didn’t mean that they didn’t sometime get jealous however.

“Alright there, Haz?” Liam asked from where he was sat comfortably next to him, lounging back in the grass of their school field.

Harry shook himself out slightly with a small smile on his lips as his vacant expression finally cleared.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry replied distractedly, his voice soft.

Liam mistook his quiet reply for something having upset him. “Everything ok with them?”

“Hm?” Harry asked, his confusion clear.

“Your soulmate, Harry. You seem worried.”

“Oh no, they’re fine,” he smiled, picking at the grass with his fingertips, “I think they’re playing football or rounders or something. I dunno but there was grass and running.”

“Sounds fun,” Liam commented with a half-smile.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled happily.

There was a moment of peace around them, the voices of their other friends fading into the distance.

“It makes you that happy, huh?” Liam questioned, his voice quiet but still holding some tension. “To just see them playing footie or whatever?”

Harry felt himself frowning slightly and shrugged, turning towards Liam.

“I mean, yeah. It’s hard to explain. It’s more the, uh, feeling?”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, his voice genuinely curious despite the slight downward tilt to his mouth.

“Well,” Harry started to explain, “like they’re not just visions of, um, sight? Like they come with, like, an association of feeling.”

“You can feel what they feel?” Liam asked, his voice genuinely surprised.

“No, no,” Harry quickly corrected, “more like… the way we associate blue with cold and orange and yellow with heat like the visions you just know to associate them with certain feelings.”

“Oh,” Liam frowned, trying to understand, “and this one was happy?”

“Yeah,” Harry couldn’t help but smile himself, “yeah it was. I think they’re having a good time.”

Liam hummed. “That must be nice.”

Harry frowned slightly. “What?”

“I mean, like, for you. To know that they’re happy.”

“Yeah…” Harry agreed, his voice trailing off. “You alright, Li?” he asked, turning his full attention to his friend.

“Just,” Liam frowned, tearing up the grass between them. “What if they don’t exist? What if I don’t have one?”

“Oh, Li,” Harry replied sadly. “I’m sure you do. They’ll be worth the wait when they come.”

The lack of Liam’s soulmate visions was something that as a friendship group they had agreed to only talk about when Liam was the one to bring it up. It was somewhat of a sore spot for him having reached seventeen and still not had one when the great majority of people their age had.

Liam sighed loudly, leaning back on his elbows and casting his face towards the sun as he frowned deeper still.

“What if they don’t want to contact me, Harry?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know, Li,” Harry replied, a lump forming in his throat, “I mean… it happens.”

It was very rare and usually not immediate but it had been known for people to completely block their soulmate channels. For someone to do it at such a young age however, when presumably they are not in any other sort of deeply serious relationships outside of their soulmates, then the reasons became unclear.

“But c’mon, Liam you know how unlikely that is,” Harry continued, his voice stronger with conviction, “and plus anyone who is your soulmate is bound to be lovely and kind and not the sort of person to do that. You know that, right?”

Liam didn’t answer immediately, the seconds ticking by slowly between them. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

“You have no idea how lucky you are, y’know? Knowing your soulmate is out there since you were a baby.”

“I wasn’t a baby,” Harry found himself immediately replying and then regretting. It was force of habit to defend his soulmate bond, especially since the young age that he had started his visions had often been a point of contention between others his age.

“You were four,” Liam replied bluntly.

“Exactly!” Harry tried to laugh it off, largely unsuccessfully. “That’s a toddler not a baby.”

Liam levelled him with an unimpressed look

“Not helping?” Harry hedged, guilt creeping into his veins.

“Not helping,” Liam confirmed.

“Sorry,” Harry huffed out a breath of air, unsure what to say. “If it’s of any comfort though I had no idea it was really happening until I was like, eight.”

“Ok, fine then,” Liam rolled his eyes at him, “you’ve known that your soulmate was out there since you were eight and here I am almost an entire _decade_ older and still, zilch.”

Harry struggled for words, feeling them physically stuck in his throat, and eventually just sighed and threw his current handful of grass over Liam’s hair, causing him to glare at him and shake it off. Harry threw his arm around his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

“It’ll happen, Li,” he promised, his voice low and completely serious, “just you wait.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Liam smiled back at him.

“Whatever happens,” Harry continued, turning away from Liam to face the sun’s warmth as he spoke, “we’ll be there for you.”

And to that, Liam didn’t need to reply, only turn towards the sun himself and breathe in the words.

_‘It’ll be worth the wait’,_ he told himself, only wishing that he could believe them.

And so he waited. Sometimes it was hard and sometimes he could forget about it all together. Sometimes he was bullied, sometimes he met other people who hadn’t had their first visions either. Their friendship group changed, people came and went. But through it all, Harry was there.

It happened when they were nineteen.

“Holy shit!” Liam whispered to himself reverently as his vision finally cleared again after his first vision. “ _Holy shit_ ,” he repeated.

He searched around the busy clothing store to try and locate Harry. He lasted all of about three seconds of frantic searching before he found himself shouting.

“Harry!” he yelled, unaware of the sudden jump from the customers around him from his outburst. “Harry! Harry!” He continued to yell across the shop.

Almost comically Harry all but skidded around the corner of a clothes rack on the other side of the shop, a pink spring scarf clutched tightly in his fist.

“What?” Harry yelled back, his eyes large as he searched Liam desperately to find out what was wrong.

“ _Holy shit_!” Liam enunciated the words clearly as he shouted across the store, uncaring of the many disapproving glances aimed his way. “Harry!” He couldn’t stop shouting. “Holy! Shit!”

“What?” Harry yelled back, walking quickly towards his best friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Liam declared joyfully, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and continuing to shout at him despite his close distance. “Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!”

“Then why are you shouting?” Harry shouted back at him.

“Because!” Liam grinned, his face absolutely ecstatic. “Because I saw them, Haz! I had a soulmate vision!”

Harry froze. There was a beat of silence all around the shop as everyone’s attention was caught up in their conversation. Harry breathed in, the sound loud in the store even over the faint music. Liam grinned.

“Holy shit!” Harry suddenly burst out, jumping awkwardly on his too long limbs in his excitement, hurling himself towards Liam. It was all but second nature for him to open his own soulmate channel at this point, wanting to share this moment with his own soulmate. He couldn’t help but let a huge unbreakable smiling flash across his face as he hugged Liam. “Holy shit!” he yelled again and moved to grab Liam around the waist and spin him around as he laughed happily in his arms before Harry pulled back to grin at him. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!” he cried out, jumping up and down with Liam as if they were children again.

“Ahhh!” Liam shouted out, joy radiating from his very being. “Holy shit I have a soulmate!”

Harry couldn’t help but join in on his shouting until they were both laughing and smiling hysterically together, two best friends wrapped around each other in the middle of a busy shopping centre.

People had begun to disperse, having had enough fill of drama for the day and leaving the two lads alone. A few others were smiling supportively at Liam but his vision was too blurry to make out their faces.

“Holy shit,” he breathed once more in disbelief, his face tucked against Harry’s shoulder. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Holy shit.”

And ever since then, Liam’s soulmate was _holy shit_.

They had grown up since then and Liam had finally been able to understand exactly why Harry was so obsessed with soulmates.

It didn’t matter that he had no idea who they were because they were his soulmate and they were perfect for him and he was perfect for them and, really, that was _everything_.

And Harry was so glad that Liam had finally had his vision and had settled comfortably into being able to control and open his soulmate channel as he pleased. In fact when they were younger Harry had found himself constantly smiling at Liam’s newfound happiness. He had known the man since they were young teenagers and he had been there for Liam through his struggles of having a delayed soulmate vision and so seeing him finally in touch with them and being so clearly ecstatic from it filled Harry’s heart with joy.

Now that they were twenty three however Harry began to envy Liam.

Obviously not in any sort of a destructive way, it was just in the little things. In the way that every vision Liam had would leave him smiling and chatting happily about what his soulmate was up to. It reminded Harry of when he was younger and everything about the visions was blissful.

It was just that recently the visions had begun to be tinged with the feeling of desperation and sadness. The worst thing was that Harry wasn’t even sure if it was coming from him or from his soulmate.

It was in this fact that Harry was jealous of Liam. Because Liam had only had his soulmate visions for five years or so and he was still content with only having them and sharing his life with his soulmate in that way. Harry, however, was beginning to grow impatient.

It had taken him many years but finally Harry had begun to grow tired of waiting for his soulmate. It had been approaching nearly two decades since his first semblance of a vision and near fifteen years since he had grown used to having soulmate visions be a part of his everyday life. And it had always been enough for him, knowing that his soulmate was out there. But then it wasn’t He didn’t see the point in knowing that his soulmate was out there when they weren’t there with him. Or he with them. He had reached the point in his life where he felt a simple aching for his actual soulmate. For someone to actually touch and be with and laugh and kiss and hold close at night. Instead, he had an empty bed and sadness tinging his visions.

It wasn’t that the possibility of other relationships wasn’t there. Although not exactly thought of kindly throughout the world relationships outside of soulmate bonds were largely hesitantly accepted and allowed. It wasn’t even as if he had to tell his soulmate about it and hurt them, knowing that he was under no obligation to share any part of his life with his soulmate that he didn’t want to. And Harry knew many people in these types of relationships. People who were happy and had a mutual understanding of what they were to expect from the relationship.

But Harry just couldn’t imagine it. He had thought about it of course. In lonely nights and when he just wanted someone to share his life with who was actually there. And he had slept with people and been on some dates here and there, but whenever he thought of actually having a relationship with someone of sharing his life, his thoughts, and his _love_ with someone who wasn’t his soulmate, it simply didn’t sit right with him. And so he reasoned that if he couldn’t even think about it without an unpleasant feeling sinking into his stomach and a frown marring his face then he knew it wouldn’t be fair to himself or to anyone else to even try it.

And so he took the same advice he himself had given to Liam all those years ago. _‘Just you wait’,_ he told himself, _‘it’ll be worth the wait.’_ And at least in that last part he believed in it fully. He was already in love with his soulmate in unexplainable ways and he simple knew that as soon as they were in his life he would never look back.

It was just that he was growing tired of being alone.

It was hard to want the one thing that was out of reach. But, as Harry was discovering, it was painful to _need_ the one person who was simply not there.

~*~

Louis was growing a little jealous.

Maybe a little was a bit of an understatement. Louis was growing _a lot_ jealous. And in ways that he knew were completely unfair and unwarranted but his jealousy wasn’t logical or well thought out it simply was.

“They’re always with that man,” Louis grumbled pitifully as he exited a vision sent from his soulmate which, one again, featured this same man. “Like, Niall, I’m not even kidding. He’s _always_ there.”

“Are you sure you aren’t exaggerating even a bit, y’know, as you tend to do all things soulmate related?” Niall asked, a smirk on his lips as he kicked up his legs onto their sofa and took a sip of his beer.

Louis glared. “I do not exaggerate about my soulmate.”

Niall cackled and placed his beer down, a smile etched across his face. “Alright Mr. Fashion Designer who literally based their entire line on the colour pink,” he grinned, “which, may I remind you, you have only seen in a bare minimum of your soulmate visions and yet you insist that it’s their favourite colour.” He laughed again. “Yeah, sure. You definitely _never_ exaggerate when it comes to your soulmate.”

“Shut up, you prick,” Louis shot back at him but couldn’t help the smile that was forming across his own face. “Alright, so, maybe I got a little obsessed with that one detail.”

“I’ll say,” Niall laughed to himself as he settled back into watching the football that was currently playing on the television.

“But,” Louis spoke loudly, trying to regain his attention. “I’m not kidding this time, Ni. This _guy_ ,” he said the word with disdain, “is literally always with my soulmate.”

“Maybe he’s their brother?” Niall offered, not showing any sympathy for Louis’ situation at all.

“Nah,” Louis dismissed, “I think they have a sister but this guy only started showing up like ten years ago or so. But since then he’s always been there.”

“Alright,” Niall replied easily, “so he’s their best mate. What’s the problem?”

“The problem,” Louis grumbled, “is what if they’re _more_ than their best mate?”

Niall frowned. “Well,” he began hesitantly, “it’s not like that’s not allowed or anything.”

Louis glared even harder his voice becoming stiff. “Yeah, I know that.”

“So, again, I ask,” Niall raised his eyebrows, “what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that _I_ should be the one spending all my time with them, Niall!” Louis finally broke.

Niall groaned and muted the game, turning towards Louis.

“What brought this all on?”

“Nothing!” Louis instantly protested before he was groaning too and rubbing at his eyes. “Ugh, I don’t know! It’s been there for a while I guess.”

“So what was in this particular vision?” Niall asked, his voice calm and reflecting the exact opposite of Louis’ mood.

“Same as usual,” Louis grumbled, petulantly picking at loose threads on the sleeve of his jumper. “This guy, whoever the fuck he is, was just there with my soulmate and, like, making them laugh or whatever which is, like, good, because they deserve, no like they need to be happy in life,” Louis found himself struggling as he tried to explain. “And like he was wearing this [s](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/149600474070)[t](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/149600474070)[upid hat with these stupid pink flowers](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/149600474070) in it and this stupid pink shirt and he’s all like muscular and has these stupid happy smiles and _God_ ,” Louis groaned. “I mean Jesus Christ why is he always _there_?”

Niall regarded him with an unbelieving look. “So, what you’re trying to tell me,” he summarised, “is that you’re jealous because one of your soulmate’s good friends, probably best friend, is spending time with them and wearing _pink_?” his voice rose with incredulity at the end, stressing the word pink.

Louis glared daggers at him.

“Oh my fucking God,” Niall laughed, “you’re ridiculous.”

Louis groaned low in his throat and gave himself over to his more dramatic side, letting himself slouch back into the sofa and stare forlornly at the ceiling.

“I’m not shitting you, Ni. What if they love him? What if,” he felt the words get a little stuck in his throat but forced them out all the same, “what if they don’t want me but they want him?”

“Oh my god,” Niall shook his head in disbelief, “are you shitting me right now?”

“What?” Louis turned his face to face Niall and a look of confusion passed his face.

“Oh my fucking, I swear to,” Niall mumbled before clearing his throat and facing Louis straight on. “You, Louis Tomlinson, are being an idiot.”

“Oi,” Louis instantly complained but fell silent again as Niall continued undeterred.

“Are you seriously, _seriously_ ,” Niall stressed, “trying to convince me that soulmate of Louis Tomlinson who made themselves known to you at the fucking age of _six_ and sends you so many visions that I myself am beginning to know more about them than my own  damn soulmate, are you trying to tell me that someone who would do all that would settle for anyone less than their soulmate?”

“You don’t know they-”Louis began.

“No,” Niall forcefully interrupted. “Do not give me that bullshit, Lou. You and your soulmate are fucking perfect for each other and you have got to get your head out of your arse and realise that this man, whoever he may damn well be, is not _you_ and could never be _you_ and so doesn’t stand a fuckin’ chance.” Niall looked at Louis sternly before he rolled his eyes. “I mean fucking really, Lou. As if you and your soulmate are anything less than meant to be together. Especially you guys with your freakishly early visions and all.”

“But that’s exactly it, Ni. it’s been so long,” Louis told him quietly, real emotion saturating his voice, “what if they don’t want to wait anymore?”

Niall sighed and shook his head gently. “Have you ever thought about giving up on them?”

“No.” Louis admitted quietly. “Not once.”

“Exactly,” Niall said firmly, making his point. “You’ll meet them when you’re meant to meet them and not a damn second before.” He shrugged and in a surprising turn of emotions grinned at Louis. “I mean if all your blubbering and moaning is anything to go by then it surely won’t be that much longer lest the world wants you to combust.”

Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at his friend.

“Thanks, I guess, Ni. You sure have a way about saying things.”

“No worries,” Niall grinned back at him and patted him on the back, “that’s what I’m here for.”

Louis half smiled at him and swallowed nervously.

“So this guy,” he hedged.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Is probably really important to your soulmate so you’d probably best learn to stop shitting all over him before you even meet him.”

Louis sighed and nodded, turning his attention back to the television as Niall reached for the remote.

“Plus,” Niall added nonchalantly, his finger hovering over the unmute button, “I mean if you’re really curious as to what they’re up to just open up your soulmate channel and hope some more stuff comes on through.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, only feeling somewhat better, “I guess that’s true.”

With that Niall shot him one more smile before turning the volume back on and trying to catch up on what they had missed. Louis himself had lost all interest for the game and instead settled back into the cushions and opened up his soulmate channel, only hoping that he could get a few glimpses into his soulmate’s life sent his way.

As he waited he began stewing over what Niall had said. Although he could see the truth in his words he found it harder to actually put them into practice.

The thing was he just didn’t think Niall understood. Although he had started his visions at fourteen and had been waiting only a decade for his soulmate, the way Niall thought about them was entirely different to how Louis thought about his.

The thing was, Niall was a fairly carefree person by nature and thus his soulmate shared much of the same mindset. The visions that they shared were often happy and relaxed and Niall never felt any reason to be jealous over their close friends or potential relationships. He rested assured in his own place in their life and knew that when the time came they would be happy together. Louis had asked Niall about his soulmate many times and the one description that Niall had offered that had stuck with him more than anything was as simple as Louis’ soulmate being pink.

Because Niall’s soulmate was laughter.

And that was one of Louis’ favourite things about working with Niall. Because being an amateur fashion model and designer who were only just getting started was hard and sometimes in life Louis just needed Niall’s optimism to keep them both afloat. Niall was by far Louis’ favourite model and since first meeting him when they were both twenty one they had become fast friends and collaborated together often, eventually deciding to move in together in a shitty flat in London where they had lived for the past year or so of their lives.

But Louis couldn’t complain because he loved Niall and he loved working with him. He, too, took inspiration from his soulmate much like Louis did, and the result of that was the pictures they produced together of Niall modelling Louis’ designs simply spoke beyond what was on the page. They had a _feeling_ to them and that was what brought the clothes to life.

Louis was proud of the work that he was producing and the effort that both he and Niall were putting into their respective jobs. He believed that they had something really worth working for. He had always loved clothing and designing, ever since his first vision that had inspired him to modify his whole wardrobe to be styled towards pink. Since then he had of course refined his tastes but his passion for clothing and what they could mean for a person never faded. Finally after many courses and what sometimes felt like endless hours of hard work spent creating his designs and working in unsatisfying part time jobs he was finally at the stage in his life where he was beginning to start the process of setting up his own company. He was exhausted, don’t get him wrong, but the buzz of excitement and potential that he felt was enough to keep him going for now in his dingy apartment with Niall by his side watching football.

He sighed and closed his eyes in concentration, focusing back in on his soulmate channel. He occasionally saw more glimpses of the man and for whatever reason brightly [coloured fur](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/150960592425) popped up more than once. Whatever his soulmate was doing they seemed to be enjoying themselves and so Louis smiled at that knowledge.

Whatever life was going to throw his way and no matter how hard he had to work at what he loved at to be successful Louis knew that at the end of it all, as long as his soulmate would be with him one day, then he’d be just fine.

~*~

Harry had decided that he wanted to go into the fashion industry when he was four years old and his favourite thing in the world was his pink coat. His mother had laughed at his attachment to the one article of clothing but Harry had clung onto it in a way only a child could.

He had, of course, outgrown the coat quickly and so his interest in clothes had been forced to move on to other things. As he grew up he had always used clothes as a way to express himself and he found that nothing could give him the same amount of confidence in himself in quite the same way as how he dressed himself could. It felt only natural for him to step into the world of fashion and modelling when he was twenty one and fresh out of uni. What was unexpected however was just how quickly he was picked up and thrown into the game. It took him a year or so of struggling through the larger casting companies and just being one face amongst hundreds to gain any sort of recognition and finally begin to break out of the more corporate and faceless side of the industry and struck it out on his own. It was nothing but hard work and successful casting after successful shoot and recommendations via word of mouth that finally landed Harry in a place that he wanted to be.

It was only when he was well into being twenty two and getting offer after offer that things really fell into place. It all happened on one quiet Tuesday evening in Liam and Harry’s flat just outside of London.

Harry groaned into the pile of paper covering their small kitchen table.

“Liam,” he moaned, dragging the name out, “it’s impossible. Like, actually, I’m dying here.”

Liam raised his eyebrows at Harry. “Why? You’re getting work, Haz. That’s great!”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, rubbing his forehead trying to keep his headache at bay, “but doing all this,” he gestured at the papers and laptop spread out in front of him, “all of this on my own is starting to get to me.”

Liam sighed. “Let me have a look then,” he said as he pushed himself up off their sofa and began to shift through all of Harry’s papers, trying to organise them into different piles.

It was about half an hour of this and reassuring words from Liam and a cup or two of tea that Harry finally felt a little more sane again as he saw the neatly organised papers and new spreadsheet open on his laptop in front of him. It was then that I struck him.

“Li…” Harry paused, speaking slowly, his forehead crinkling. “You have a degree in business management, don’t you?”

Liam paused. “Yeah,” he said slowly, confusion in his tone. “Obviously that’s why I’ve done all this,” he gestured at the table in front of them. “Why?” he hedged.

“So,” Harry begun, “I have a crazy idea.”

It maybe took a week of two of near constant convincing and an awful lot of loaded promises and begging on Harry’s part but eventually the night came when Liam agreed. Harry hugged him and grinned, promising his freelance new manager that they were onto something good.

Liam just rolled his eyes and said they’d better be.

It was when Harry was almost twenty four that he first saw a picture of Niall spread across the sleek pages of a fashion magazine he was flicking through. The [image ](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/148293398650)instantly caught his attention as the man’s stark blue eyes and high styled blonde hair filled much of the page. The turtleneck he wore looked soft and comfortable, the shade a perfect match against the model’s complexion.

‘ _Tomlinson_ ’ Harry read the simple and classy script printed at the bottom of the page.

“Hey, Li?” Harry voiced, his tone clearly interested. “Who’s Tomlinson?”

“Uh,” Liam scrunched his nose as he tried to remember before it finally clicked. “Oh, yeah! He’s this up and coming designer. Makes some pretty cool stuff to be honest, I looked into him after I heard his name bouncing around certain circles a few times. I think you’d like his stuff.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed in agreement, “yeah I think I would. Do you think there’s any chance we could work with him?”

Liam laughed softly. “Harry, you’re quickly becoming not only recognised in the industry but in demand. I’d know,” he laughed and gestured to his ever growing email inbox. “Y’know, you’ve worked with some pretty big people and they’ve all love you.” Liam smiled at him. “I think if I pulled a few strings here and there it’ll be pretty easy to work something out.”

Harry grinned at him. “This is why you’re my favourite manager, Li.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’m your only manager.”

“Love you,” Harry smiled angelically at him.

“Love you too, you doofus,” Liam smiled

As it turned out Harry apparently had a little bit too good of an eye for talent as, much to his disappointment, the _Tomlinson_ range that had captured his attention had also captured the interest of the rest of the fashion industry.

And just like that Liam’s promise of it being “pretty easy” to sort something out quickly turned into “I’ll see what I can do, Haz.”

But that was alright, because if there was one thing Harry had become good at, it was waiting.

He had plenty to keep himself busy with in the meantime. He had a few campaigns lined up and some exclusive work with well-known designers that he was confident was going to boost his profile.

He could afford to wait to work with _Tomlinson_ , which was why he couldn’t explain exactly why he was so impatient to do so.

The more he saw _Tomlinson_ ’s work the more he became interested and wanted to collaborate with the range. But it was clear as time went on that the model who was the face of the company was the blonde man who had first captured his interest. Harry sighed and only hoped that one day he would be able to find a space to fit into one of the _Tomlinson_ campaigns.

~*~

Louis was twenty five when he got his big break.

After years of late nights, working contacts, never ending sketches and designs, and trying to get himself known, it finally happened.

He was making a name for himself.

And once things started to happen, they really kicked off.

He found himself flung into his work as suddenly people knew who he was, and _Tomlinson_ became a well-known brand. It was everything he had been working towards for years and he had never felt more proud of himself than the first time he saw his line being modelled by Niall on a double page spread.

They had done it.

The work was really only just starting, he knew that, but he was ready for it. He was going to take this opportunity, what he had worked so hard for, and he wasn’t going to let a second of it go to waste.

He had Niall and a whole team of dedicated people behind him within the next few months and together, they began collaborating, designing, creating, selling, and building the _Tomlinson_ brand.

There were long nights and even longer days, but the work was rewarding and Louis found himself with a new purpose in life. He was thriving under the pressure and revelling in the company’s accomplishments.

The only thing that Louis found himself truly missing in life was one of the most important things to him. His soulmate.

~*~

Harry damn near lost his shit the first time he saw the one and only Niall Horan in a soulmate vision.

The first thing he did, of course, was call his best friend.

“Liam!” he shouted down his mobile, “you will not fucking believe who I just saw.”

“Who?” Liam asked, not even attempting a guess knowing full well that Harry was bursting to tell him himself.

“Niall freaking Horan,” Harry grinned into his phone, “and guess where I saw him?”

“Um,” Liam hedged, “an ad campaign?”

“No!” Harry laughed, “in a freaking soulmate vision. And get this, not even like a photo or anything. Like, in the flesh!”

“What?” Liam sounded disbelieving. “Your soulmate knows Niall Horan?”

“Apparently!” Harry exclaimed, the reality of the situation beginning to sink in with him.

“You’ve never seen him before?” Liam checked, his eyes wide.

“Obviously not!” Harry cried out, “I think I would have mentioned it if I had seen Niall fucking Horan in one of my soulmate visions before.” He breathed out. “Sorry, just, like,” he tried to find the words and only ended up feebly saying, “my soulmate fucking knows Niall Horan?”

Liam laughed a little breathlessly. “Apparently so. Weird how these visions work,” he commented, “like, I wonder if they’ve known him for a long time or not and why you’ve never seen him before.” Liam paused for a second and then hummed. “I guess them being friends makes sense if you think about it.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“Well, obviously you and your soulmate are gonna have similar interests,” Liam explained. “So, I guess it makes sense that the lead model in your favourite fashion brand just happens to know your soulmate.”

“Holy fuck,” Harry breathed out, unbelieving. “I can’t believe they know Niall Horan.” He laughed. “I can’t believe Niall knows _them_. Oh God, do you think Niall will be at fashion week? Do you think it’ll be weird if I ask him about them?”

“Whoa, slow down, Haz,” Liam said, sounding alarmed, “don’t go harassing the man about your soulmate just yet. You want to make a good first impression with this guy.”

“Oh, like I give a shit about first impressions or working with him in the future if it means not asking about my soulmate,” Harry replied recklessly, his voice heated, “I don’t care if he tells everyone I’m a pile of shit as long as he can tell me where to find my soulmate.”

“Holy shit, Harry, calm down,” Liam told him, surprise at his outburst clear in his voice, “I didn’t actually mean career wise, you tosser, although that too,” he laughed, “I meant if this guy knows your soulmate and is friends with them then you kinda need to not scare him off instantly, y’know? Probably a good idea for you to be friends with him too.”

“Oh,” Harry replied, his voice low, “yeah, sorry that makes sense.” He groaned and pushed his fingers through his long hair, “do you think he’ll even be there?” Harry asked. “Do you think I’ll be able to meet him at fashion week?”

“Harry,” Liam smiled, “Niall Horan is one of the biggest models out there at the moment. He’s heading _Tomlinson_ ’s show. Obviously he’s going to be at London fashion week.”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Harry agreed. “Hey, Li?” he asked.

“Yeah,” came the response.

“We’re going to see the _Tomlinson_ show right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Liam promised, “like you’d ever forgive me if I didn’t get you a seat.”

“But that’s on Thursday, right?” Harry checked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Any chance I can meet Niall before then?” Harry asked, nervousness clear in his tone.

“Um,” Liam paused a second, clearly consulting his mental calendar. “There’s a chance he might be at some of the after parties you’re scheduled to appear at earlier in the week. Obviously I can’t really check but I don’t know why he wouldn’t be there.”

“Ok,” Harry breathed out a smile, “what’s the first one?”

“Um, _Gucci_ I think.”

Harry let out a soft sigh. “Thanks, Liam. Ok, good, ok. This is happening then.”

~*~

London fashion week was upon them and Louis had never been so stressed in his life.

For the past month they had been preparing every little detail of the week to the point where Louis had been given a colour coded system specifically for the week in which he had to plan everything. He had a near permanent headache and if he had to take one more call he swears he was going to just jump on a plane and leave.

He made the executive decision that he needed a minute or two by himself to decompress before he ended up shouting at one of his employees for something that had absolutely nothing to do with them and everything to do with London bloody fucking fashion week.

He entered his office and made sure to close the door behind him with a decision click. He sighed and made his way over to his desk, very purposefully avoiding looking at the scattered designs there or his post-it notes reminding him to call so and so or reply to whatever email.

Instead he simply sat, pillowed his head on his folded arms and concentrated on breathing evenly.

And then he did what he always did when he needed to feel calmer, he opened his soulmate channel and just hoped that his soulmate would send something his way.

He had gone through many stages of feelings about his soulmate and had eventually settled two or so years ago into simply _missing_ them despite having never met them. He was twenty six and wanted nothing more in the entire world than to simply meet his soulmate. Many of his friends and co-workers had found theirs and settled down already which only served to make the intense ache Louis felt pull at him all the more.

The single worst and yet most comforting thing for him though was knowing that his soulmate felt the same.

Over the years their bond had become so strong and they had become so used to each other’s visions that discerning emotions and feelings through them had become all but second nature. And with that he felt his own soulmate’s painful longing to be with him and knew that they knew he felt the same way. If only he had them in his life then he would be truly happy, absolutely content to his core and would never ask for more in life.

In recent weeks their bond had started shifting in unexpected ways however and slowly the visions that they exchanged became sharper and more focused. Louis could only hope that that was a signal of their impending meeting rather than a result of their ever growing desperation.

He had been sitting down comfortably ignoring the world at his next for a good few minutes with his soulmate channel open and waiting blankly when it happened.

His soulmate sent his a vision unlike any he had ever seen before, because in this one he could see where they were.

It started off a little blurry but in a matter of seconds it cleared easily to show stone pavements and a bustling of feet crossing by. Then his soulmate looked up and showed him their view from where they were standing on the ground before the vision came to a gradual end, that final image finally petering out into nothing again. And just like that, nothing else mattered.

_‘Holy fuck!’_ Louis’ thought burst violently through him, his eyes popping open cartoonishly, _‘holy shit that’s the London Eye.’_

Louis was standing quickly before he even knew what he was doing and was pushing back from his work station and hurriedly pacing across the office, steadfastly ignoring the looks of concern that were sent his way. He walked up the floor to ceiling windows covering the skyscraper and only just resisted the urge to press his palm flat against the glass.

He stared at his own view of the London Eye in the distance and pushed open their soulmate channel with fervour, trusting that by this point their soulbond would be strong enough for his soulmate to get the message and open it from their end too. For once Louis was not worried about causing discomfort or agitation to his soulmate through his forcefulness through their bond because there was no way that he was going to miss this opportunity.

Louis’ own view was significantly different from that of his soulmate’s. For one he was looking across the cityscape from his vantage point of a high rise building whereas his soulmate was walking the streets below and taking in the views.

But the intention behind it was still clear as he focused in his vision on the London Eye and pushed the vision through their soulmate channel with as much force as he dared.

~*~

Harry sighed as he continued walking through the London streets and couldn’t help but wonder if his soulmate had ever been to London before. He had tried to show them the city many times before but knew that they were unlikely to have seen any of those particular visions.

There would be no harm in trying again he reasoned to himself as he and Liam walked past the London Eye. Perhaps that was something his soulmate would be interested in seeing, he wondered to himself as he opened up their soulmate channel and sent the vision through. Perhaps they would want to visit it someday with him so that he could show them the city he had lived in for years now.

He closed the vision again and continued on, not expecting anything to come of it.

Which of course was why, not even a minute later, he was surprised to find there was a sudden and uncomfortable probing was nudging at his brain, a feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Ow,” he murmured quietly as he rubbed half-heartedly at the back of his head, trying to relieve the uncomfortable tension.

“Alright there, mate?” Liam asked him from where he was walking next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s nothing” Harry brushed off easily enough, “just got a weird pressure in my head.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing, Haz,” Liam replied worriedly, his eyebrows pinched together in concern and bringing the two of them to a stop at the side of the pavement. “Can you describe it to  me?”

“Uh, I dunno, Liam,” Harry spoke slowly as he continued to rub his head. “It’s just a weird sensation. Like someone’s pushing against my head but, like, persistently? And, uh, from inside?” he tried to explain.

“Oh,” Liam said in slight surprise, “are you sure it’s not your soulbond?”

“What?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah I read somewhere that that can happen and seeing as your visions have been changing so much these past few weeks maybe that’s it?”

“Oh, maybe?” Harry replied, unsure of what to think.

“Worth checking,” Liam suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah, yeah ok,” Harry agreed and hesitantly opened up his end of their soulmate channel.

Instantly he was hit was a forceful image that was sharp and focused in on one thing in particular. The London Eye.

He stepped backwards in shock and audibly gasped, the vision still appearing clear to him until he blinked it away from his eyes.

“Holy fuck!” Harry exclaimed, only belatedly realising that he was far too loud considering their public surroundings. He winced apologetically before excitedly relaying his revelation to Liam. “They’re here!”

“What?” Liam asked in confusion, his eyes casting around their immediate surroundings in confusion, searching for whoever Harry was talking about.

“No, not _here_ here,” Harry explained, “they’re in London! They saw when I was showing them the London Eye and they can see it too! Like, from a building, a skyscraper I think,” Harry explained hurriedly. “But, Li,” he spoke excitedly, “they’re _here_. Like, actually here. And they know I’m here. And maybe, oh my God, maybe I’ll meet them! I have to, right? Holy fuck.”

“You could see where they were?” Liam asked, his voice climbing in excitement.

“Yeah!” Harry laughed happily, already feeling slightly overwhelmed, “that means the visions are getting stronger so it’s gonna happen soon right? Like, I’m gonna meet them soon?”

“Yeah,” Liam grinned, “holy fuck yeah! About time as well!”

Harry found himself being embraced by Liam and quickly returned the hug, trying desperately to send his feelings of excitement and elation through their soulbond, grinning all the while.

~*~

Louis could not stop smiling for the rest of the day.

His co-workers had no clue as to why their boss had suddenly, apparently out of nowhere, gone from looking on the edge of a breakdown to smiling so much it had to be hurting his cheeks.

While all Louis wanted to do was drop everything he was doing and run to his soulmate he also knew that soulmate meetings were never meant to be pre-planned and only happened when neither party were expecting it. Not that he cared so much at the moment as he knew that the very fact that their soulmate channel had allowed each other to see the other’s location meant that they would be meeting and _soon_. Hence, the ridiculously good mood Louis had found himself in.

“Why exactly is the sun shining out of your arse?” was Niall’s elegant question at the end of the day when Louis walked into their flat and was instantly pulling Niall into a hug.

“They’re in London,” Louis told him around a grin, “my soulmate is in London and I’ll be meeting them soon.”

Despite the fact that this is what he had been telling himself for the better part of the afternoon, finally saying it out loud had him laughing with happiness all over again.

Niall whooped in his ear as he hugged him tighter still and laughed along with him.

“Ah, I’m happy for you, mate,” he told him pulling back and ruffling Louis’ hair. “About damn time too.”

“Tell me about it,” Louis laughed, “only been waiting twenty odd years for this to happen.”

“Ay, it’ll be worth every second of it, I’m sure,” Niall grinned. “And probably in fashion week as well,” he laughed, “you guys sure know how to time things.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You know that if it had been up to us I would have met him years ago, like when I was a teenager years ago.”

“Probably just as well you didn’t,” Niall smirked at him, “nobody should have to see you as a moody teenager.”

“Y’know what, Niall,” Louis smiled back at him, “I’m so happy I’m not even gonna let that bother me.”

“Well shit,” Niall could only laugh, “you have got it bad don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Louis grinned, “I really, really do.”

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Louis as the final arrangements were made for London fashion week. And then suddenly everything was kicking into motion and fashion week had arrived.

It was only Tuesday and he already felt completely drained.

“Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson!” the reporters squawked desperately in his direction as he stood before the flashing cameras with the most stoic face he could conjure. After all it was either that or let his displeasure at their rowdiness show on his face.

“This way, Mr. Tomlinson!”

Their voices all merged into one after a while.

_‘London fashion week’_ , he sighed silently to himself, _‘you've got to take it for the media frenzy that it is.’_

As the flashes and shouting swirled around him in indistinguishable patterns he found himself instinctively seeking comfort in thoughts of his soulmate once again.

_‘Would they be proud of me?’_ he wondered to himself as he opened up the soulmate channel and only hoped that they were watching. _‘Would they like to walk by my side one day?’_

He was herded through the reporters and various photograph opportunities before he finally reached the official and well-accredited journalists, meaning that he actually had to start paying attention to what was happening.

“Why choose such exciting and lively colour in your new range, Mr. Tomlinson? It seems like a brave choice,” one asked.

“Perhaps,” Louis acquiesced noncommittedly, “but it’s exactly that vibrancy that brings this line to life.”

“Pink features a lot in your work, is there a reason behind that choice?”

“My soulmate likes pink,” Louis found himself saying. “At least, I think,” he explained before smiling self-consciously. “I hope.”

“Would you say that they inspire a lot of your work?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Louis smiled, “I mean I think, like most people, a lot of what I do I can only hope that they would like and appreciate it.”

He made his way through several more interviews and sat through a few more shows before it was finally evening and he was in his and Niall’s flat once more.

But it was fashion week and that meant that the days don’t end at sundown which was only proven to him as Niall bounced in after his own busy day and was throwing clothes at Louis to change into babbling on about how they had to be at the _Gucci_ after party in an hour and so had to get a move on.

Louis went through the actions of getting ready automatically, his brain already sluggish and a little hazy. He had never cared much for the after parties, knowing them to be largely for sucking up to specific designers and models and he was not in the mood to go through that for however many hours after the day he had had.

Niall, however, was chirpy as ever.

“Alright, c’mon, Lou. We’ve got an event to go to.”

“Do you know how much I do not want to go to a fucking after party right now?” Louis moaned, a grumpy frown on his face. “I’m beyond exhausted Niall and I just want to go to bed.”

“Tough shit,” was Niall’s happy response as he dragged Louis out the door and towards their cab. “You promised you’d go to this event with me and best friends don’t break promises.”

“Who ever said I was your best friend?” Louis grumbled.

“I did,” Niall grinned, opening the taxi door and ushering Louis inside. “Now quit moaning and pretend to enjoy your job.”

“It isn’t my job to parade around after parties and act like I care,” Louis complained as he buckled in.

“That is where you are wrong, my friend,” Niall informed him. “Because that one hundred percent is your job and you have to look pretty while doing it.”

“I think that’s your job, mate,” Louis rolled his eyes at him.

“Aw,” Niall grinned, “are you calling me pretty?”

“You’re a model, Niall, don’t act like it’s a surprise to you,” he deadpanned.

Niall chuckled and blew him a kiss across the seat. “Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Just don’t abandon me at this party alright?”

“Deal,” Niall promised.

“And keep me away from whoever the next ‘it’ model is, alright? Unless they possess some actual talent and personality then I’m not interested.”

“Yes, sir,” Niall mock saluted him with a grin plastered on his face.

“You adorable idiot,” Louis shook his head.

“Although,” Niall began, “the next ‘it’ model other than yours truly would probably take your fancy, y’know,”

“Oh is that so?”

Niall hummed in affirmation. “For sure. He’s exactly your type. All muscley and lithe yet somehow still boyish and cute. Oh and he has tattoos. I’ve heard he’s a right pleasure to work with as well.”

Louis stared at him as Niall continued nonplussed.

“Styles, his name is. Which, if you ask me if downright brilliant considering he’s a model. Oh, I could show you one of his campaigns from last year if you like,” he said happily, reaching for his phone, “I think you’ll like it if you know what I mean,” he waggled his eyebrows, “it’s all [sheer shirts and painted nails](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/153171244730/).” He began searching through his phone. “Although his hair was short then. He’s grown it out now and he looks drop dead gorgeous if you ask me and-”

“Niall,” Louis finally interrupted him causing the blonde to raise his eyes from his phone in question. “That won’t be necessary thanks,” he told him plainly.

“Huh?” Niall asked in confusion.

Louis simply raised his eyebrows at him and levelled him with his most unimpressed look until Niall got the message.

“Oh, right,” he laughed at himself, putting his phone away, “meeting your soulmate soon and all, got it. No being distracted by handsome and charming models. Message received loud and clear.”

“Good,” Louis smiled to himself before he felt it drop off his face once more. “Let’s just get this evening over and done with so that I can finally go and get some much needed sleep.”

~*~

Harry had been milling around the party making small talk for a good hour or so before he finally saw him.

Niall Horan was sitting at the bar talking amongst some people, all of whom were laughing and smiling winningly at the blonde man.

Harry quickly looked around for Liam but, unable to see him, steeled himself and took some deep breaths before walking over alone.

A few of the people talking to Niall saw him approaching and stopped talking, instead taking to staring at him, but the man himself was turned away from Harry and didn’t see him walking over.

Once Harry was stood behind him the conversation that had previously been taking place had quietened down as most of the participants had turned to look at him instead.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, his voice only shaking slightly as he gently tapped on Niall’s shoulder trying to even out his breathing as Niall turned towards him. What he didn’t expect was Niall’s response.

“Harry Styles?” he exclaimed happily, his features lighting up in recognition and excitement. “Oh wow, pleasure to meet you, mate,” he clasped Harry’s hand firmly between his own as he shook it enthusiastically. “Funny, I was just talking about you earlier this evening.”

“You were?” Harry asked in surprise, not expecting Niall to have known him at all.

“Yeah, yeah just to one of my mates.” He cast a look around himself quickly and shrugged, “not sure where’s he’s gotten off to right now but I’m sure you’ll meet him later.”

Harry smiled, easing into the conversation a little more given Niall’s easy laidback demeanour. “Well I hope I don’t disappoint.”

Niall laughed. “Unlikely to, mate. I was just mentioning your _Burberry_ campaign last year. Man, those pictures were beautiful.”

Harry could feel the pleased flush reach his cheeks as he found himself naturally at ease with the man and smiling back at him. “Thank you,” he said earnestly, “that means a lot coming from you.” As much  as Harry wanted to get straight to the point he also knew he couldn’t simply forgo pleasantries in favour of his own wants and needs. “Your work in collaboration with _Yves Saint Laurent_ was brilliant. And of course everything you’ve done with _Tomlinson_ too.”

“Ah cheers, mate.” Niall grinned and laughed easily. “I’m sure he’d be pleased to hear that.”

“Well, I love his work so I’d hope so,” Harry smiled back at him.

Niall chuckled and replied happily, “now how about we stop kissing each other’s arses and get to drinking?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, already liking Niall and seeing why his soulmate would be friends with him. However, he was not about to let his original intention go.

“Actually,” Harry blushed slightly, “there was something else I wanted to ask you?”

“Oh yeah?” Niall raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “I’m all ears.”

“So,” Harry began, searching for the words, “this is going to sound a bit strange I’m sure but um, I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something?”

“Sure,” Niall agreed easily, “if I can do. What’s up?”

“The thing is,” Harry started, “I saw you recently in one of my soulmate’s visions and, well, I was wondering if you could help me find them at all?”

“Holy shit,” Niall grinned, “that’s so cool, man, of course I’ll help!”

Harry felt the smile spreading across his face. “So it was about two weeks ago and I think you were in some sort of office?”

“Hm,” Niall cast his mind back, “yeah I was probably preparing for fashion week. In that case the office would be my mate’s.”

Harry felt the smile dropping off his face slightly.

“Don’t suppose you have any idea who it could have been who sent me the vision do you?”

“Was I talking to them or anything?” Niall asked, trying to think back to when he was in the _Tomlinson_ offices and whether or not he noticed anyone sending a soulmate vision while he was there.

“No,” Harry replied glumly, “you were just in the room at the time.”

“Ah, sorry then, I didn’t notice anyone sending a vision.”

“So it could have been anyone in that office,” Harry replied, his disappointment palpable as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling the sudden need for the security that the action brought with it.

“Hey, c’mon now, no need to get down about it,” Niall tried to bring his spirits up again as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’ve just narrowed down your search to an office’s worth of people. That’s a good thing.” Niall smiled at him. “I’m pretty sure I can find out who was working that day if it’ll help you?”

“Yeah?” Harry perked up again. “Yeah that’ll be great thank you.”

“No worries,” Niall grinned at him. “My mate heads the company so it shouldn’t be a problem. He’s here somewhere,” Niall frowned, peering around Harry’s shoulder searching the crowd until he found Louis. “Ah, there he is,” he smiled happily waving at Louis and grabbing his attention. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to help.”

With one last smile of thanks at Niall, Harry turned around to see who he was waving at.

~*~

Louis was pissed.

He asked one thing of Niall. Only one thing. To not abandon him and leave him alone. And yet it had been fifteen minutes since he had last laid eyes on his best friend. A title that he was thinking of revoking if he didn’t find him soon. He had just had to endure a torturous conversation with some model who thought she was the next big thing and spent the entire time bragging about all the campaigns she had just shot. As if Louis gave two shits.

He had finally managed to exit their conversation and was moodily looking around trying to spot Niall. Finally a movement towards the bar caught his eye. Why he hadn’t immediately thought to look towards the bar was beyond him, but he only took it as evidence of his over tired state.

In the few seconds that it took him to notice Niall and begin to make his way towards him he also took note of the man standing next to him. Although his back was turned to him Louis could appreciate his choice of clothing, instantly recognisable as one of the _Gucci_ jackets that Louis himself had admired. The floral pattern was partially hidden behind the stranger’s long thick hair that fell below his shoulders which Louis had been mid-way through admiring when the stranger began to turn. Not wanting to seem rude for having been staring at his hair Louis raised his gaze, a smile already on his face.

And then the man turned and faced him and Louis felt himself physically come to a stop as his brain fizzed and felt as if it had short circuited.

Something inside him that he hadn't even known was there simply _clicked_ into place as the stranger met his eyes.

[The man in _Gucci_](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/post/149362689300/) blinked quickly in astonishment at him whilst Louis’ own mouth fell inelegantly open as his breath caught in his throat.

_He’s so beautiful._

The thought rang clear in his head, finding its way through the haze of his mind as his eyes focused on the man before him.

_That’s my soulmate._

_He’s so beautiful._

The man’s features were softly turning, transforming his handsome face into one of near disbelief and awe. Louis’ breath stuttered out of rhythm as he watched one side of the man’s plush pink lips quirk upwards before settling into a full out grin directed solely at him. When dimples popped up in the apples of his lightly flushed cheeks Louis felt the strangest urge to cry at the sight.

He hadn’t even noticed that his own amazed smile had somehow spread across his face but by the time he had become aware of bodily functions outside of staring at the man the happiness emanating from his smile was already unstoppable and in full force. Every fibre of his body was reacting to the man and telling him to move his body closer to him. His fingers buzzed with the need to touch his skin and to trace the lines of his veins. His heart beat violently in his chest with the need hear his voice and know his name.

Very distantly he could hear that the party had quieted down significantly and that all eyes had automatically been drawn to them.

The only other voice in the room being Niall’s who sounded astonished and despite the fact that he whispered it was heard clearly in the room.

“No _fucking_ way.”

Louis could barely hear him however, all he cared about was reaching his soulmate and the few short steps that took him across the room seemed to span decades.

Without conscious thought his hand had stretched towards the man, the need to touch him no longer a desperate ache but a steady thrum in his veins, letting him feel just how right it was to reach for him. His soulmate.

In that first touch of their skin, the way in which his fingers had traced reverently along the bone of his wrist that had him finally taking in a much needed breath, having not even realised he had stopped before. He hands slowly trailed up the arm of his jacket until they were resting on his biceps, holding him closely, his arms in turn holding Louis’. He stared into the eyes of his soulmate and could physically feel his heart flipping in his chest.

“What’s your name?” He could hear himself asking, not entirely sure where the words had even come from.

His soulmate’s face softened impossibly further at the sound of his voice and he smiled softly at him. Louis’ heart felt fit to burst at the sight.

“Harry,” he answered, his voice deep and quiet. “And yours?”

“Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry repeated, the word on his tongue feeling right. “Louis,” he said again, his voice reverent and slow. “I’ve waited so long for you.”

Louis couldn’t think of anything else to say but, “we don’t have to wait any longer.”

Apparently it was the right thing as Harry was suddenly smiling and looking so beautiful that it damn near broke Louis’s heart.

“You’re here,” Harry breathed out in amazement.

“I’m here.” Louis laughed disbelievingly, “oh God, we’re both here.”

And just like that they were laughing together, beaming smiles across both of their faces as they held each other’s arms and couldn’t believe their luck.

It was in that moment that Louis realised just how much his soulmate wanted him too. Had waited for him for all those years and longed for him just as fiercely. Had been with him throughout his life, seen him fail and grow and live. Shared in the quiet moments and in his greatest achievements.

And it may be that he was only just meeting him now but nothing in the world seemed more natural to him than to let this man in, into his life and into his heart in every way he could. Because of course, _of course,_ Harry wasn’t a stranger to him. Harry was exactly right for him, and he for Harry.

And that, well, that meant more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course a fic dedicated to my lovely friend Shanelle :) Please give her a follow and lots of love on tumblr [here](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com/) and if you love her art as much as I do then please check out her Redbubble [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/ShanelleO/portfolio).  
> Also a huge thank you to my [beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InSOMEniax//)! Thank you [scrantonlou](http://scrantonlou.tumblr.com/) for all your help, you've been so amazing ❤  
> Also thank you to Saori who made this beautiful edit/fic post [here](http://assisreal.tumblr.com/post/159029549082/)!  
> If you're after me you can find me [here](http://lycorislife.tumblr.com/) too:)  
> Ok I'm done haha. Thank you for reading!  
> Lycoris x


End file.
